dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
If you leave a message for me, I will reply here so that it is easier to follow the conversation instead of bouncing back and forth between two or more pages. Click on the Leave message button above to start a new subject, or if you are updating an existing subject, click on the "Edit" link next to its header. Admin Can I be admin so I can enabble message walls, article comments, chat, and badges? : Those are features I can enable and had been thinking about it a while ago. But there's more to being an admin than just that. In my experience, the people that show up and immediately ask to be an admin don't have the commitment to stick with it. : In general, you have to demonstrate that you're serious about helping the wiki before you make any kind of request for additional user rights. The requirements vary from wiki to wiki, but my guideline has always been at least 500 edits in six months, and I look to make sure that people aren't making a lot of tiny edits to inflate their edit count. : If you're still here around summer and you've made an effort to help build this wiki, we can take another look at this request. But for now, I can't approve it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:23, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :: I just noticed that you left the same message for me a couple months ago under one of your other accounts, so technically you haven't "just got here". But as I mentioned to you in a different message, people that use a lot of different accounts are usually ones that have caused problems and are trying to get around being blocked. Your response was you created those other accounts because you just wanted to get back onto one wiki. :: Doing that actually makes things worse. If you get blocked on a wiki and you create a new account to try and get back in, it does tend to put you in the same category as vandals. :: The better thing to do is keep using just one account and wait until that block expires before going back. If the block was for an excessively long time and you don't think that was justified, such as for 6 months, a year or a permanent block, you need to go to Community Central and discuss it with the admin of the wiki. See if you can work out a peaceful solution. Saying you're sorry goes a long way towards that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:59, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ; Closing request Your account is currently globally blocked, which indicates there was some kind of Terms of Use violation on your part. I am closing this request. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:48, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Movie footer Hi, RRabbit42! We're in the process of launching movie footers to group like-minded communities together for users and genre-specific fans, similarly to how we have done so successfully for our game communities. Would you be interested in having the DreamWorks site included? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:40, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Shows Uh RR question, are non dreamwork shows like Noddy, Toyland Detective allowed on here? Are they relevant?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:25, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Probably not, unless there's mentions of any dreamworks characters and/or crossovers.--Muzzarino 19:29, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Temporary Slider Spot? Hey there! Do you think I could slip THIS into a main page slider spot just for this week? It comes out Friday, so you may or may not want to continue with it after that if you like, I'm just trying to get some eyes on the video clip. Also, if you are okay with it, which current slider spot should I temporarily swap out? Please let me know, I'll create a slider image for it and all that. Thanks for your time! :) :XD1@ 20:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC) MLP articles on Dreamworks. IHeartDreamworks created some My Little Pony articles with inaccurate information and I'm confused on which one of the MLP is by Dreamworks or not. Could you take a look at them and identify one of them to ensure there's proof Dreamworks produced a media for them. If it's not, then delete those pages from the wiki.Muzzarino 11:24, August 1, 2016 (UTC) : DreamWorks is not involved with any of it. It's fan fiction. I'm going to give them a couple of days to move it over to a fan fiction wiki since it looks like they spent some time working on it, but I'm hoping that the message they left for themselves of "This movie is real!" means they won't be stubborn about moving it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 11:29, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Btw, The user removed the deletion tags from the pages I've marked for deletion.--Muzzarino 11:42, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: As from what I know of, he's not listening as I don't see his edits on neither of those wikis. All he's doing is undoing them to ensure his fan-fiction stays here. When it reaches evening and after you do the cleanup, could you ban him from here? Anyways, I'm going to leave this up to you as he's refusing to obey the content rules.--Muzzarino 01:07, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Big Trouble For You You Are In BIG Trouble For Deleting Mine! Your Deletion Was Cancelled! No Deleting For You! ::: Please Don't Ban Me! 9:12, August 1, 2016 (UTC) My Rules Here Are Your Rules Rule #1: Do Not Delete My Pages. Rule #2: Do Not Block Me. Rule #3: Don't Ban Me. Rule #4: Keep Them Stay. And That's A Rules And Remember, Do Not Delete Mine Because It's Real. Thanks. Just ignore IHeartDreamworks' rules, he/she's not the boss of this wiki.--Muzzarino 23:51, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Image warring Can you please help settle a debate that's being caused between me and another user over an image here. The other user has repeatedly saved over the said image, with a completely different image. I personally don't approve of this change, especially since the user has done so without consent, and has uploaded a copy of their image under a different name (File:Commander Tinkles.jpg) anyway. So I don't see the point in having two images that look the same, especially given that the user saved over an already existing image that was in good condition. I was hoping that you could help find a way to settle this debate. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:19, August 14, 2016 (UTC) : User has been warned about both issues. In cases like this, sometimes the best thing to do is to stop reverting the problems after you've made the request for help. That way, the administrator has less to clean up. But if you've checked and it doesn't look like an admin has been active for a very long time, then you may have to continue the edit war to fix their problems. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:38, August 14, 2016 (UTC) ::She's at it again. Looks like your warning has had no effect on her or her behaviour. Just thought I'd let you know, although I'm sure you'll notice sooner or later anyway, assuming you have means of notifications, which I'm sure you do. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:23, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Captain Tinkles... again The user Captain Tinkles is at it again, as has made at least three nonconstructive contributions to this wiki recently. Not to mention she's been warned on other wikis for the same kind of nonconstructive behaviour, as well as being previously warned on this wiki to improve her behaviour. Yes, she may have made some constructive contributions, but does that really make up for the nonconstructive edits she's made? I personally don't think so, because if one wishes to be a good user, one must not deliberately make nonconstructive edits, which is exactly what she's been doing. But I don't have administrator rights here, so it's not my place to make a final decision. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:30, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :The user has been making more nonconstructive edits since I last informed you of their actions. I'm starting to get the idea that she's a lost cause. She's already currently temporarily blocked from editing the Disney wiki, but that doesn't seem to have done her any good, because it's clear that she hasn't learned her lesson, as she continues to make questionable edits on other wikis, such as this one. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:26, September 1, 2016 (UTC) I have been working on a few other things, so had deliberately not done anything with this yet. I should be able to check into this shortly. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :They're still continuing to insert false information, and have started an edit war on the Z page. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:47, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I would contact another admin, since it appears that you've been busy lately, but I'm not sure if any of the other admins are active. Most of them are tagged as inactive, and the ones that aren't tagged as inactive, haven't been contributing here much lately, if at all. But I wanted to say that Captain Tinkles is at it again, adding patent nonsense to pages, especially on the Z page. ::I've already reported her to the VSTF on at least one occasion, but they said that it was outside their authority scope, and that I needed to contact the local admins on the wikis that she's been adding false information on. I can't even remember how many times I've publicly or privately expressed my concerns on Captain Tinkles and her nonconstructive behaviour. ::She also left me a message, hostile or otherwise irrelevant on my message wall on the Disney Wiki. She's been blocked from editing the Disney Wiki for no less than one month. She has already been blocked from editing that wiki previously. And she's showing no interest in changing her behaviour on the wikis that she hasn't yet been blocked on. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:32, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I am digging into both issues now. I should have an answer later this morning. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:59, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :What I determined is that this is someone who was a good editor and could be again if they just stop trying to force characters to be what they want them to be. I've left advice and a warning on their page. If they don't change their behavior, then they'll be blocked here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:38, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::She's been doing this after she was warned about it. I think she needs to be blocked.--Muzzarino 06:08, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree. She's been given too many chances to change her behaviour, and it's pretty obvious that she isn't interested in improving her behaviour. I'm sure that if she was going to change her behaviour, she would have done so by now, but she hasn't, so the only logical explanation that I can think of is that she isn't going to change her behaviour, at least not anytime soon by which time it would be too late. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:19, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Block Bennyg42 He kept making non-Dreamworks pages and putting pages into categories that make no sense at all. -BrownFamily1108 (talk) 02:37, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :Also to be checked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:55, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ::I gave him some advice on the 18th, but he's continued adding incorrect information, so now it's an official warning. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:56, September 24, 2016 (UTC) I had blocked them after this happened, but missed the edit from about a week ago. Further instances will result in longer blocks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:57, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Some stranger joined There is a new vandal on here and it's called "Manflyer". He changed the name of the page title and then after reverting it and marking the vandalized titles for deletion, he started to remove them.--Muzzarino 22:03, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ; Another manflyer sockpuppet From what I know of, Kingdom27 of course is another numbskull sockpuppet of Manflyer which I've had to go after to get him/her kicked out for the damage he caused here. : Since they decided to show up again with an account named "Manflyer 2", I have set permanent blocks on the last two accounts to match the permanent block on the first one. I will also be activating the Message Wall feature here shortly to prevent others from trying to remove messages that they don't like. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:56, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Captain Tinkles...again Captain Tinkles has recently returned from a 1 month long block, and she has clearly shown no signs of improvement. It appears that the block you placed on her account hasn't changed her one bit. She's continuing to insert false information to pages, as well as spamming fan art and false speculation on her user-page, and also hinted attacks towards other users, calling them ugly, and criticising them. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:42, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :They still haven't stopped. They're still inserting false information via creating a non-canon page, and even explicitly inserting false categories via inserting multiple animal categories to the same article. They've created this page which needs to be deleted. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 19:05, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::It appears that a member of VSTF has globally blocked Captain Tinkles temporarily, I assume it's temporary, and if it's not then that's just bad luck for her. I mean she did deserve what she got, since she chose to ignore the warnings she was given, and it's about time too. Oh well. At least the problem is solved...for now. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:17, November 2, 2016 (UTC) The block was temporary. As you can see, I've given them one last chance. We don't really need to be dealing with nuisances. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:59, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :I strongly agree. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 18:43, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey. I added a infobox to the Branch page and I am wondering if I should continue adding infoboxes to pages without them or is it not necessary? Thanks for your time. Funnysun (talk) 20:12, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank You! And Do You Like The How To Train Your Dragon 3 Poster Concept? Wikia User: TheDiamondGamer110 RE: Captain Tinkles...again Yeah, I agree that maybe she should be given one last chance to change her behaviour, but I don't have very high hopes for her at all, since her behaviour got pretty bad on the Disney Wiki, to the point of swearing, before she was blocked from that wiki for a year. And I get the feeling that she only made "some" constructive edits here, to try and get back into our good graces. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:28, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :She's made a couple more edits to the Z page, and neither of them were constructive. She clearly hasn't heeded the warning you gave her, or the warning I gave her. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:45, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Image nominated for deletion Are you able to delete this image? It was uploaded by that troublesome user Captain Tinkles. They've uploaded it as a duplicate of this image again. I've gotten rather fed up with their constant disobeying of instructions, but since I'm not an administrator I can't directly do anything about them or their actions, and since I'm not a content moderator, I can't delete any miss-named, duplicate, or fan made images they've made. The most I was able to do is save over the duplicate image with the image that shows up to represent a nonexistent image. The user tried to save it back, but I warned them not to do it, and I've reverted it back. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:57, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Trolls.wiki page Hello. I noticed that there is a Trolls.wiki page that doesn't seem necessary. Thanks for your time. Funnysun (talk) 16:20, November 25, 2016 (UTC) : Sorry for the delay. It's been deleted. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:35, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Captain Tinkles...again It's been half a month since the last time I messaged you, and Captain Tinkles still hasn't learned to behave herself. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:12, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Can this wiki have discussions please? Excuse me but I have a quastion, can this fandom have discussions like this one please. It would help the fandom members have fun, discuss movies they like and share news or information.Wolf 91 (talk) 01:42, December 20, 2016 (UTC) : We still have the original Forums which are basically normal pages that are in their own namespace and we missed out on the new style forums like Disney Wiki's using. If someone wants newer-style forums, Discussions became the only choice at the first of the month. : As much as I like having this kind of Talk page because I can do maintenance on it in ways you can't with Message Walls, Message Walls win out because they're much better about notifying all people involved in a conversation that there's been an update. I've been wanting to switch to them here but hadn't had time to give everyone the advanced notice that it was going to happen. : But since no one's using the original Forums, enabling Message Walls and Discussions at the same time is a good move. I'll try to get the announcement ready this weekend. However, I think we'll probably skip Article Comments. Those still have the problem where people post "fluff comments" like "LOL" that don't do much. If someeone wants to talk about an article, they can create a Discussion. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:16, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi RRabbit42! I work at Disney Wiki and I wanted to add the page disney.wiki.com/wiki/Moana_Waialiki on my favorite pages. Please leave a message if users in this wiki must not do that. Please help me. (I don't know how to use the User Talk.) JanahooCool1028 (talk) 09:49, February 12, 2017 (UTC) JanahooCool1028 Captain Tinkles I am pretty sure that McDonald'sRules1 is Captain Tinkles attempting a ban evasion, since their behaviour so far matches the behaviour done by Captain Tinkles prior to her block. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:08, February 25, 2017 (UTC) : It's possible. I will have to dig into my notes to see how similar the edits are. Keep me apprised in case I don't get to this for a bit. Vandal user There is a vandal on this wiki, JillianK1. You have already reverted her vandalism to a system page (those surely shouldn't even be open to editing by ordinary users); but she has, amongst other things, vandalised an image (which had the excessively-generic name image.jpeg; it should be renamed) by carelessly overwriting it, and creating a fake "user page" to promote a (probably nonexistent) movie. She has already (earlier this evening) been banned from the Pixar Wiki for vandalism; maybe action needs to be taken here too. —RobertATfm (talk) 00:17, February 28, 2017 (UTC) : and it was from Disney wiki too--Knighthood45 (talk) 00:49, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :: Though the edits on the other wikis would be enough for me to issue a permanent block here, I've left her a message directing her to use her blogs for posting things like that. If she ignores it and continued adding the info in the wrong spots where it is false information, then I'll look at setting a block. But for the moment, I'm going to try this because of something else I'm working on that I hope to release next month. The gist of it is that chasing away someone like this may be the wrong thing to do. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:36, February 28, 2017 (UTC) :She has vandalised the Template:DreamWorks‎‎ template again. As if this wasn't sufficient proof that she is a vandal (or esle so egotistical and self-deluded as to amount to one), she is now edit warring, in the form of removing delete notices from fanon pages she has created. For the latter at least, she needs to be blocked, at least so that the mes she is creating can be cleaned up. — RobertATfm (talk) 23:17, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :I have just done a web search for "The Next Ups" and, apart from various pages about UPS (uninterruptible power supplies) the only "relevant" result it returns is the page on this wiki, so this "movie" is definitely fanon. Also, surely it would be a good idea for this wiki to have a policy forbidding too-generic file names such as "image.jpeg"? Such names are asking for all sorts of problems. — RobertATfm (talk) 00:17, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :: This is almost guaranteed to wind up very quickly being an example of another part of that article: the ones that ignore what is being said and just keep doing the same thing over and over again. Any intention of "I'll just help out by filling in what I think should be there or is missing" turns into false information and vandalism. I've given her one last warning mainly because there's other things I need to work on tonight. I'll check back tomorrow and see if she listens. So far, the total number of people who have over the past few years is about zero, but maybe she'll be the first. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:13, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Another problem user Probably not deliberately a vandal, but amounting to one due to what I'm for the moment assuming is incompetence rather than malice. Earlier today (my time zone), a user created a page called Tip Tucci (2016 Series); another user (User:Pretty allison 100), obviously feeling strongly that this page should be deleted for some reason, blanked it and added the "Candidates for deletion" category directly. I left her a message on her talk page, informing her that this is not the right way to nominate a page for deletion and in fact is the vandal way (I hope I came across as polite), and I also corrected her nomination to a non-vandal one. She has ignored my message and vandalised the page again. I think perhaps an eye needs to be kept on this situation. — RobertATfm (talk) 16:48, March 8, 2017 (UTC) About galleries. Hello. I'm wondering if it would be useful to put headers on the gallery pages which say, "Promotional materials" and "Screenshots from the movie"? Funnysun (talk) 16:08, March 13, 2017 (UTC) More Havoc Wreaked by a Familiar User Captain Tinkles is back again and causing more problems. She clearly hasn't learned from her previous block. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:35, March 24, 2017 (UTC) And another problem user User:Nikita Pavlunenko has, on at least three occasions, "created" huge pages at suspiciously short intervals (on the order of only a few minutes apart). I investigated one of them (War of the Worlds) and it turned out (as I suspected) to have been a word-for-word copy of the Wikipedia article — without any kind of acknowledgement, thus in violation of the BY-SA part of the CC-BY-SA licence and hence of Wikipedia copyright. (From what I've heard, copyright violation is a crime in US law, as it has been in UK law since 1989.) I suspect that the same or similar is true of the other pages. — RobertATfm (talk) 08:25, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Incidentally, I hope I don't come across as over-reacting here; the Beatles Wiki has been subjected to this kind of abuse to the extent that there's probably no point in visiting it (people looking for Beatles information would be better advised to visit Wikipedia directly, where they will get newer versions of the same pages), so I have had to put into place an official policy forbidding further use of Wikipedia as a source. — RobertATfm (talk) 08:31, April 5, 2017 (UTC) : I have provided an official notice about having to say when they're copying and I'll add the Wikipedia template at the bottom of the pages that were created to take care of the attribution problem. If they keep doing it after being told not to, then I'll step in. : I'm usually willing to be a little lenient in situations like this, especially since I've seen one group try to intimidate and bully others regarding copying. But I have also seen plenty of times where someone ignores an official warning and keeps on doing the same thing they were before, so it's easy for something like this to become vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:06, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Question #Why does not this wiki have chat? #Why are there no active administrators on this wiki? Arek214 (Talk) 05:20, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :No active admins? Is this very talk page not that of an active admin? — RobertATfm (talk) 05:48, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I mean other administrators. Arek214 (Talk) 06:00, April 18, 2017 (UTC) :::I am repeating the question. -- Arek214 (Talk) 14:03, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation Hey! I'm an admin from the HTTYD Wiki, another DreamWorks Wikia. I'm interested in affiliating with your wiki, along with other DreamWorks ones. Does your wiki support affiliations? ---The Woolly Howl (talk) Vandal User:TheSitcomLover is making masses of bad edits, including removing relevant information from articles, re-adding pointless information which was removed from articles (such as {p} and {span} containers giving spurious formatting which would be better added via MediaWiki markup, and Wikipedia links in long form instead of short), and doing delete nominations the vandal way (replacing the article content with the delete notice) instead of the proper way (adding the delete notice), in some cases nominating legitimate articles for deletion. (Some such articles are messed up, but that's a reason to edit them, not to delete them unless they are truly beyond redemption, which is rarely the case.) He has already been banned from at least one wiki for similar behaviour, and from both contributions lists I for one cannot see any worthwhile contributions he has made. Incidentally, he has also made a post to my talk page, recommending that I go to some YouTube video or other; and since this is the only post so far, and is apropos of nothing (I don't take advice from idiots), could you please delete my talk page? — RobertATfm (talk) 05:09, May 2, 2017 (UTC) As if to prove my point that he is a vandal and a troll, he removed the delete notice I put on my talk page. — RobertATfm (talk) 05:16, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Suggestion Don't you think anonymous editing should be switched off by means of ? Because there's been a lot of unconstructive edits lately, and many of those unconstructive edits are coming from anonymous users. I feel that disabling anonymous editing would cease the high number of unhelpful edits, most of which are being done by anons. What do you think? ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 23:43, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Fake/speculative "character" articles Hello. I noticed that User:Daniel Brown1 has made articles for Prince of Egypt characters that appear to be speculative names at best, or just made up entirely. - Baka - This article is about the slavedriver that Moses kills. The slavedriver was named Baka in the film The Ten Commandments but he is never referred to as Baka in The Prince of Egypt. - Neria and Kahma appear to be completely made up names as I cannot find any sources verifying them. Also the Triva for Neria is dubious and I could find nothing on that either. - Joshua and Dathan are actual biblical characters in the Moses stories, but Daniel Brown1 seems to have just selected random background characters from The Prince of Egypt and assumed that was who they were. I would argue for the deletion of these articles unless Daniel Brown1 or anyone else can make a defense for them. 03:14, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Vandal TheSitcomLover is continuing to vandalise articles despite numerous warnings not to do so. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:10, May 11, 2017 (UTC) : I am not a vandal! TheSitcomLover (talk) 08:10, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :: The account's been globally blocked so that's temporarily taken care of. I have some more information about this, but I'll follow up this weekend when I activate the Message Wall feature and reply to each message that's been pending for a while. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:00, May 11, 2017 (UTC) : My talk page has been marked (initially under my old user name of RobertATfm) for deletion (since the sole contribution has been from the vandal who is this thread's subject) since May 2. I hope this deletion will be done soon. Does the redirect from the old name also need to be deleted? My personal opinion is that it is an artefact of my "renameuser" request, and is not needed since I haven't been editing this particular wiki very long, or very much. — Evilquoll (talk) 05:30, May 14, 2017 (UTC) has been adding blatantly incorrect categories to articles. I warned them that if they didn't stop their behaviour that I would report them but they have shown absolutely no interest in changing their behaviour which is why I'm reporting them. I would also like to re-recommend that be disabled here since this wiki has become a target for vandalism from IP users which could be solved by making it so that only registered users can edit here. I'm not an admin myself so I can't really get involved in making those sorts of decisions. I just thought that it should be something that I'd suggest, because I don't remember anonymous editing being possible on this wiki up until recently. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:32, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :A lot of wikis which had IP editing disabled by Wikia staff (I think that in all cases this was because the wiki subject was of interest to children, such as this one and Harry Potter) have had it (accidentally?) re-enabled, probably as a side-effect of the change which made this setting something which admins could use, rather than the staff-only setting it was before. I agree that on this wiki at least, it should be re-disabled. — Evilquoll (talk) 05:44, May 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, since I've been having to undo loads of IP vandalism recently since this wiki has become a target for IP vandalism, since this is a well known wiki, although there aren't that many editors here, and there aren't many active admins on it, which makes IP vandalism harder to overcome, unless you have the rollback script in your personal JS like I do, so that IP vandalism can be much faster and much easier to undo. Roll-backers, Content Moderators, and Administrators of course do not need this script because they have the rollback ability already. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:54, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :::That IP really is pushing it. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:10, May 14, 2017 (UTC) has been adding blatantly incorrect categories to articles. I warned them to stop their behaviour, but they have shown absolutely no interest in changing their behaviour which is why I'm reporting them. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:25, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Hey there, could you have a look at as they've vandalised pages here. Thanks! �������������� 12:22, May 29, 2017 (UTC)